<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Steal Away by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938111">[podfic] Steal Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics'>ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Gen, Music, Piano, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is such a powerful thing. It can take you out of yourself - out of your own world - and into a place you've created. For Kinch, that place is his home in Detroit. Home where Mama and the piano are waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Steal Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322193">Steal Away</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEWigman/pseuds/LEWigman">LEWigman</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note:<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes.</p><p>Podficcer's note:<br/>Recorded for the <a href="https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html">Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I</a>. Content warnings for period-typical anti-Black racism, mentioned prejudice against mixed-race people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://app.box.com/s/s54fzqtpxp6xu95wpgjol5fc3c2daidf">listen + download here</a> -- 00:08:49</p><p>Music: "Memory Lane" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0); "Steal Away (arr. Roland Hayes)" performed by Emorja Roberson</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note:<br/>*'Steal Away' is a spiritual song dating back to 1862, written by Wallace Willis. My personal favorite version was recorded by Nat King Cole and can be found on the YouTube.</p><p>*At the end of WW1, the Treaty of Versailles dictated that the Allies would occupy an area of Germany known as the Rhineland. This occupying force was mainly French and a number of them were Colonial Forces from Africa. Many German women became involved with and/or married these men, producing biracial children who were dubbed the 'Rhineland Bastards'. As Hitler swept into power, a lot of focus was put on these children for their 'soiling of the Aryan race' and they were forced into sterilization programs. In 1937 approximately 500 children were sterilized, even those as young as 11.</p><p>Podficcer's note:<br/>The version of "Steal Away" I used in this work is uploaded to YouTube <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnRuzpWYXjA">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>